In conventional mechanical displays of drapes for sale, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,002, it is necessary to use a pleated fabric sample. There is a substantial cost associated with making such fabric panels, e.g. the cost is about twice as great as if the panels are not pleated. Because of the configuration of the display system, it is also difficult to provide a very large section of fabric, which can be detrimental if the fabric has a large pattern that must be featured.
According to the present invention, a display system and method for displaying a fabric sample, particularly drapery fabric samples, is provided which allows unpleated samples to be utilized, and allows the ready deployment of a large section of fabric, for example to show a large pattern. Despite these advantages, the system and method according to the invention are very simple, the system being easy to install and requiring little or no maintenance to keep it neat and attractive. Also, it is simple and easy to attach the drapery sample fabrics to the system, allowing ready removal and replacement thereof, and individual components can be detached from the system without having to detach the fabric samples from the components themselves. The system and method allow the drapery samples to be displayed in either a low volume configuration, or in a deployed configuration in which approximately twice as large a section of fabric can be displayed as in the low volume configuration.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a display for fabric samples is provided which comprises the following elements: A stationary support. A cantilever arm. The cantilever arm comprising a first section, and a second section pivotally mounted by hinge means for movement about a generally vertical axis with respect to the first section. Means for mounting the cantilever arm to the support so that the arm first section extends outwardly therefrom and generally horizontally. And, means for mounting a fabric sample to both sections of the cantilever arm so that the fabric sample may assume a low volume configuration when the second section is pivoted to a position generally parallel to the first section, or a deployed configuration when the second section is pivoted to extend substantially in line with the first section. The arm has the general shape of a rectangular plate, having length and width dimensions significantly greater than its thickness dimension. The fabric mounting means preferably comprises surface projections (such as serrations or conical projections and tabs) formed on the plate, and at least one wrap of a fabric sample around the plate. The arm is preferably made of plastic, such as molded polypropylene, and the hinge means preferably is a living hinge.
Means may be provided for releasably latching the arm first and second sections together when in the low volume configuration, or alternatively pivot pins may be provided at both ends of the arms (that is at the opposite ends of the first and second sections) which may be moved into association with a channel-shaped member having top and bottom faces and an open side face, with a series of aligned holes in the top and bottom faces. The fabric sample may be any type of fabric sample such as draperies, rugs, clothing swatches, upholstery, or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention apparatus for displaying the drapery sample for inspection and/or sale is provided. The apparatus comprises the following elements: A sample of drapery fabric having unpleated top, bottom, and side edges. A sample-supporting cantilever arm having a generally rectangular plate configuration with first and second side faces and top and bottom edges. Means for mounting the top unpleated edge of the drapery fabric to at least one of the arm side faces. And, the drapery sample wrapping around the arm, from the mounting means, at least once so that the sample covers at least the top edge and side faces of the arm.
The invention also relates to a method of displaying a fabric for sale utilizing a cantilever arm. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Providing a fabric sample having top, bottom, and side edges. (b) Mounting the top edge of the sample in operative association with the cantilever arm. (c) Wrapping the sample around the arm at least once. And, (d) mounting the arm so that it extends generally horizontally and so that the sample hangs downwardly therefrom with the bottom edge of the sample at the bottom.
Further, the method of displaying drapery for sale utilizing a cantilever arm having first and second sections connected together by a vertical hinge, comprises the following steps: (a) Providing a drapery fabric sample having unpleated top, bottom, and side edges. (b) Mounting the top edge of the sample in operative association with both sections of the cantilever arm. (c) Mounting the arm in a mount so that it extends generally horizontally and so that the sample hangs downwardly therefrom with the bottom edge of the sample at the bottom. (d) Pivoting the arm sections with respect to each other so that they are generally parallel to display the drapery sample in a low volume configuration until a viewer wishes to view the drapery sample in more detail. And then, (e) removing the arm from the mount and pivoting the arm sections with respect to each other so that they are generally in line to fully display the drapery sample.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, simple, and effective system and method for the display of fabric samples, particularly drapery fabric samples. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.